groove_highfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The World of Poili episodes
The World of Poili is a flash animated television series. the series is based on french teenage manga series with same name by Ameile Sarn and Vriglle Trouillot. Episode list Volume 1: A Gift From The Heart(2002) Volume 2: Tales of Friendship(2003) Volume 3: Beauty Shines From Within(2004) Volume 1: A Gift From The Heart(2002) # Welcome to Neighbourhood - 6 May 2002 # A School Is Born - 13 May 2002 # Died And Seek - 20 May 2002 # Scramble Spring Running - 27 May 2002 # Party Crashers - 3 June 2002 # The Legend of Gaston - 10 June 2002 # Not So Fast Food - 17 June 2002 # Miracle Duet on the Beach - 24 June 2002 # The Spirit of Summer - 3 July 2002 # Hello, Sofia - 10 July 2002 # Just One Bite - 17 July 2002 # Blackout in the Studio - 24 July 2002 # Poili, Though the Looking Glass - 31 July 2002 # My Mister Dream - 7 August 2002 # Can't Wait to Be Queen - 14 August 2002 # The Memory that Vanished into the Sea - 21 August 2002 # The Sleeping, Timeless Forest - 28 August 2002 # The Adventure of California - 5 September 2002 # Poili's Longest Day - 12 September 2002 # Dangerous Gift - 19 September 2002 # Cute Love Party - 26 September 2002 # Peach and Bagheera - 2 October 2002 # Parashoot of Stars - 9 October 2002 # Bear Bear Audition - 16 October 2002 # Disturbance The Pop Festival - 23 October 2002 # Bye Bye Miracle - 30 October 2002 Volume 2: Tales of Friendship(2003) # Heartthrob Dojo - 2 June 2003 # Suck Amok - 9 June 2003 # Follow Those Directions - 16 June 2003 # Crazy Rider - 23 June 2003 # Sweetest Thing - 2 July 2003 # The Treasure of the Sierra Khan - 9 July 2003 # Whale Sounds - 16 July 2003 # Camp Conundrum - 23 July 2003 # There's Gold In Them Thar Guitar - 30 July 2003 # Where Have All the Sonics Is Gone - 6 August 2003 # For The Roadsterettes - 13 August 2003 # Steam And Shout - 20 August 2003 # Ponyo's Day Off - 27 August 2003 # Sand Ho A Tree - 4 September 2003 # Travelin' Places - 11 September 2003 # Soup's Revolution - 18 September 2003 # Love Pool Tough - 25 September 2003 # Bad You, Gaston Bluejay - 1 October 2003 # Enchanted Worm Whisper - 8 October 2003 # Happy Valentine's Day - 15 October 2003 # The Groundhope Day - 22 October 2003 # Teeth Gazers - 29 October 2003 # A Dance to Remember - 6 November 2003 # Kingdom of Ragatoni Ribbon - 13 November 2003 # Can You Beat It - 20 November 2003 # Call Me a Night - 27 November 2003 Volume 3: Beauty Shines From Within(2004) # For Your Ice Only - 7 July 2004 # My Sweet Ride - 14 July 2004 # Der Khanlumper - 21 July 2004 # Mind Share - 28 July 2004 # Cafe Hodge Podge - 4 August 2004 # Fish Out of Water - 11 August 2004 # Where's Baby Winky - 18 August 2004 # Knot My Problem - 25 August 2004 # La Cosmo-Cabra - 1 September 2004 # Happy Birthday Bagheera - 8 September 2004 # Love at First Bark - 15 September 2004 # One Good Turn - 22 September 2004 # Thanks But No Thanks - 29 September 2004 # Victorian Story - 6 October 2004 # Circus for Fears - 13 October 2004 # Just Our Luck - 20 October 2004 # Return Pirvacy - 27 October 2004 # Live and Let Drive - 3 November 2004 # Imperfect Storm - 10 November 2004 # It's No Picnic - 17 November 2004 # Operation Thanksgiving Dinner - 24 November 2004 # Lost in Pink Sea City - 1 December 2004 # The Inator Method - 8 December 2004 # Night of the Living Chairs - 15 December 2004 # Act Your Age - 22 December 2004 # Last Day of School - 29 December 2004 UK DVD releases(Disney Videos) Volume 1: A Gift From The Heart - 6 November 2003 Volume 2: Tales of Friendship - 24 August 2004 Volume 3: Beauty Shines From Within - 6 July 2005